rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Team JNPR/Image Gallery
Official Graphics RWBY_V2E2_EndCredit.png|Team JNPR with Team RWBY ending credits fan art by "HOOAH". http://essynthesis.deviantart.com/art/RWBY-Team-RWBY-and-JNPR-Poster-413624493 V2 07 00044.png|Team JNPR and multiple other characters end credits fanart by "HORSERADISH" Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. 00000088.jpg|Volume 2 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00024.png|Team JNPR in the original Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Merchandise jnpr800jnprart.jpg|Team JNPR shirt design Twitter YORB1.png|Sneak preview of Team JNPR as seen in Monty's tweet. YORB.png|Note the screen in the background. JNPR manga.jpg|Shirow Miwa's Twitter Bj4EP3qCYAAtcRG.jpg.jpg|Monty playing around with the scenes, and getting random results Manga Chapters Manga 2 Team JNPR.jpg Manga 10, JNPR on a mission.jpg Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer V2t 14.png Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0675.png V3trailer 13.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 2023.png Volume 4 Character Short V4 C0 00072.png Screenshots - Grimm Eclipse RWBY GE JNPR.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Episode 6 Chibi 06 00020.png Chibi 06 00021.png Episode 7 Chibi 07 00001.png Chibi 07 00002.png Episode 8 Chibi8 00025.png Chibi8 00026.png Episode 12 Chibi 12 00010.png Episode 13 Chibi 13 00001.png Chibi 13 00002.png Chibi 13 00010.png Chibi 13 00011.png Chibi 13 00012.png Episode 21 Chibi 21 00030.png Episode 22 Chibi 22 00001.png Chibi 22 00002.png Chibi 22 00004.png Episode 23 Chibi 23 00006.png Chibi 23 00007.png Chibi 23 00008.png Chibi 23 00009.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_00633.png|Team JNPR at beginning of the opening. 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_00743.png|Team JNPR in the opening's closing zoom-out. Players and Pieces 1108_Players_and_Pieces_15292.png|Preparing to fight the Death Stalker. 1108_Players_and_Pieces_15402.png|Charge! 1108_Players_and_Pieces_19486.png|Witnessing Team RWBY's victory over the Nevermore. 1108_Players_and_Pieces_20771.png|Team JNPR is formed The Badge and The Burden 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_4852.png|We have classes? Jaunedice 1111_Jaunedice_4129.png|Eating lunch with Team RWBY. Forever Fall 1113_Forever_Fall_05716.png|Walking through Forever Fall with Team RWBY and Team CRDL. Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00944.png|Team JPNR Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_07816.png|Eating lunch while Nora flings grapes at Yang. 1201 Best Day Ever_10031.png|See no evil, Speak no evil, Hear no evil 1201 Best Day Ever_11596.png|"I'm queen of the castle!" 1201 Best Day Ever_17091.png|JNPR readies themselves for Ruby's new artwork 1201 Best Day Ever_17454.png|We've become one with the paint 1201 Best Day Ever_18501.png|Watching Yang crash land Welcome to Beacon v2e2 rwby jnpr.png|JNPR studying in the library while Team RWBY plays Remnant: The Game. V2_02_00023.png|"Thank You!" v2e2 blake leaves.png|"Women!" Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00022.png V2 07 00025.png Field Trip V2 08 00033.png Search and Destroy V2 09 00005.png V2 09 00013.png V2 09 00014.png Breach V2 12 00004.png V2e12 jnpr city.png V2 12 00007.png V2 12 00025.png|Team JNPR arrives on the scene. V2 12 00071.png Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00007.png|Team JNPR posing in the Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00019.png Vol3op 40.png V3 Opening 00030.png V3 Opening 00031.png Round One V3e1 86.png V3e1 88.png V3e1 89.png V3e1 99.png V3e1 97.png V3e1 104.png V3e1 105.png V3e1 106.png New Challengers... V3 02 00003.png V3e2 00042.png V3 02 00049.png V3e2 00048.png It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00097.png Destiny V3 08 00013.png|Team JNPR in their dorm V3 08 00014.png V3 08 00030.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00024.png V3 10 00067.png V3 10 00098.png V3 10 00114.png V3 10 00157.png End of the Beginning V3 12 00178.png|The three remaining members of JNPR and Ruby V3 12 00179.png|Embarking on a journey V3 12 00194.png| Category:Image Gallery Category:Team JNPR